


Things You've Never Seen

by phasha18



Category: Pretty Little Liars, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Babies, Beacon Hills High School, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Family, Half-Siblings, High School, Injury Recovery, M/M, Magic, Mike Montgomery and Theo Raeken are twins, Minor Injuries, Mystery, Supernatural Hunters, Werecoyotes, Werewolves, home school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-09-05 23:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasha18/pseuds/phasha18
Summary: As a last resort for the way that Mike Montgomery has been acting, his mother decides on contacting her step-daughter who she knows works with runaway and troubled teenagers.  Tori Montgomery/Dunbar depending on the day of the week is that woman, she travels from Beacon Hills, California with her partner and small gaggle of teenagers to see if they can help.  They were only meant to be passing through on their way to New York, something stops their journey leaving them in Rosewood, Pennsylvania.Bringing trouble and adventure along the way, what will happen when the kids from Beacon Hills meet the kids from Rosewood?Mike and Theo meet for the first time since they were born.





	1. Misunderstood

**Author's Note:**

> Yes we have another story, this one taking a slightly different approach. 
> 
> Hope you like it, updates will come when the chapter is written. While you wait feel free to check my other stories out :)

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters from Teen Wolf they belong to their creator, the same goes for the characters from Pretty Little Liars. I own Tori Montgomery/Dunbar and anything/anyone else you don't recognise._

* * *

**Things You've Never Seen**

**Chapter 01:** _Misunderstood_  
Aria Montgomery stood talking to her older half-sister Tori Montgomery/Dunbar who lived on the other side of the country in Beacon Hills, California with her partner and his family. Tori and her partner Derek Hale were visiting on their way to New York with a dozen teenagers. Aria hadn't known that Ella had contacted her asking for her help with the way that Mike had been acting. Tori and Derek worked for Derek's mother running a small private group home for teenagers with various issues; not to mention the majority of them were supernatural creatures.

"Aria, only a couple of these kids aren't runaways," Tori said, looking directly at her little sister before she turned around to shout at two of the teenagers. "Boyd, Liam knock it off!" Boyd and Liam grinned before taking off after Isaac and Erica.

"Tori...did you just say that all those kids out in the yard are runaways?" Aria blinked as Cora ran up to them and wrapped her arms around Tori resting her head on her shoulder.

"No, she said most are. I'm not...Derek's my brother," Cora grinned kissing Tori on the cheek before she introduced herself. "I'm Cora,"

"Aria," Aria smiled at her, before she glanced behind them and up at the window where Mike was staring down at them before closing the blinds.

"I'll talk to him. Hey Cora, think you could introduce my sister to everyone?" Tori questioned, smiling at the two teenagers before she disappeared into the house.

Ella and Byron watched as Tori ascended the stairs and headed towards her brothers room. Mike was sitting at his desk, looking like he was studying while being completely aware that Tori was watching him. Ella and Byron looked at one another, Ella had contacted her to see what she could find out.

"Hey kiddo," Tori smiled at him, as she shut his bedroom door garnering his attention when she locked it.

"Not a kid any more," Mike crossed his arms looking up at Tori and then glancing at the door. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you something," Tori answered, she wasn't entirely sure how he was going to react to what she had to say next. "I know about what you've been doing, and don't deny it,"

"How? How do you even know?" Mike yelled, lifting his arm to move to hit her but not having the chance as she grabbed his arm. "I didn't do what they said," Tori closed her eyes listening to his heartbeat fluttering as he spoke.

"Your heart and voice just told me otherwise," Tori smirked, that was why she had closed and locked the door behind them. Mike stumbled backwards as Tori opened her eyes and they flashed golden at him.

"What...what are you?" Mike questioned as Tori glanced out the window and saw Scott and Isaac standing by the car looking up at her.

"Werewolf," Tori answered as though it was nothing. "Look you need to stay calm, every one of the kids that are here is different,"

"Tori! Do you want us now?" Scott called from outside, Tori rolled her eyes at Mike before she answered Scott.

"Not yet Scotty, I'll let you know," Tori answered, her voice was barely above a whisper as she sat on the bed and listened for Scott's answer.

"Fine," Scott's voice was just as quiet as Tori's.

Aria was talking with Allison and Lydia, who she'd found out had run away from dysfunctional families. Derek and Tori had found them and taken them in, it was the same for all the kids. Almost all of them being abused in some way, either emotionally, mentally or physically.

"Come here," Tori patted the bed and motioned for him to sit with her on the bed. "Look, I know it's hard and that you don't want to talk but what you've been doing...you can't keep doing it," Mike shook his head, he didn't want to move from where he was. "Mike," Tori sighed, running a hand over her face as she looked at her little brother.

"What?" Mike mumbled before Tori was on her feet and wrapping her arms around him.

"Bring him up now," Tori muttered, knowing that Scott and Theo had both heard her. Tori had told Ella that she'd found Theo after he'd runaway from the from adoptive family.

"Bring who up?" Mike mumbled, he wasn't above mumbling when it came to not wanting to talk about what was going on.

"Theo...as in your twin..." Tori answered, that was how they were hoping that Mike would go with her and talk to Derek for a while. "Look, he's been through a lot of shit too,"

Aria led Scott and Theo up the stairs past their parents, and towards Mike's room. Aria knocked on the door waiting for Tori or Mike to open it. Tori unlocked the door and pulled it open while still holding Mike in her arms.

"Mike, this is Theo...Theo, this is Mike," Tori said as she saw Theo stepping gingerly into the room while spinning Mike around to face him. "Scotty, go hang with the others. And can you let me know when Der gets here?" Theo wasn't generally one to be overtly cautious, but this hadn't been expected.

"Are you sure about this?" Scott questioned, looking between the four siblings and realising just how identical Mike and Theo were.

"I'm sure," Tori smiled at him, Scott nodded before disappearing back the way he'd come to rejoin their friends. "Aria, everything okay?"

"I don't know...what...what are you?" Aria questioned, she'd seen everyone running and rough housing like it was nothing.

"Probably not the best time to ask that," Theo muttered, glancing at Tori and then at Mike. "Did you ever wonder why?"

"Why what?" Aria raised her eyebrow looking between the three before her. "Oh...about you?"

"Aria, you can tell him," Tori nodded, pulling Theo into her arms at the same time as Mike. "I'll talk to your mom if you like?"

Mike and Theo looked at one another with both of them pulling back slightly before Theo's head was on Tori's shoulder again. Theo muttered that Liam really should be the one that talked to Mike and not him. Aria was still a little confused but she did hope that Tori could help Mike. Tori closed her eyes and listened for a second as Mike's heart rate quickened as there was footsteps in the hall.

"Mike, take a deep breath and sit with Theo," Tori smiled at him before pushing both teenage boys onto the bed and heading towards the door followed by Aria.

"Mom? What is it?" Aria questioned, as the two girls looked out the door and saw Ella headed towards Mike's room. "Mom?"

"What's Mr. Fitz doing here?" Ella questioned her hands on her hips as she looked at her teenage daughter. Aria's eyes went wide as she looked at her mother and then at Mike, she had no idea that Ezra was outside.

"Derek's here," Scott's voice was heard from outside as was Stiles yelling that Tori really should get them down stairs.

"Ella, Mr. Fitz is an old friend of Derek's," Tori explained, she could tell that Ella wasn't too happy about him being at the house. "They've known each other for a while,"

"Well, we don't like him being at the house," Ella stated, Tori took a deep breath and nodded motioning with her head for Mike and Theo to follow her downstairs. "Mike, sweetheart pack a bag...you're going to stay with Tori for a while,"

"I'll deal with it," Tori said before she looked at Mike and Theo, Theo nodded to Tori he'd talk to his brother.

"I'll talk to him," Theo nodded, glancing at his twin brother and then at Ella who he'd only seen once since he was a child. "Did they tell you what Tori and Derek do?" Mike shook his head, Tori hadn't had the chance before Mike had broken down. "Half of us are runaways, Tori and her partner Derek took us all in...some of us are home schooled because we can't handle school..."

Mike looked at Theo and then at Ella who was leaning against the door watching the two interact. Aria had followed Tori back down the stairs though she knew she'd be yelled at by their father. Theo offered Mike a smile while he waited for him to take in what was being said. Ella was listening at Theo explained what he could, she didn't know some of what she did.

"We all have demons...some anger issues...dysfunctional families..." Theo trailed off as Mike moved to hit him at the mention of anger issues. "Hey!" Theo grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. "And they teach us how to use that anger, how to deal with it,"

"Mike, honey we just want you to be happy," Ella offered, Mike grumbled something incomprehensible as Theo let go of his arm and took him over to his chest of drawers.

"So you're just getting rid of me?" Mike muttered, Theo shook his head his parents weren't getting rid of him.

"No, they're not. It's only temporary," Theo tried his best and offered a smile to his birth mother. 


	2. Explanations, of sorts...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How much do you believe or know about the supernatural world?” Tori questioned as she saw Derek walking back towards the house and waited until he was beside her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I swear we're going somewhere with this story. You'll see.

**Chapter 02:** _Explanations, of sorts..._

Tori walked back down the stairs to see Scott and Derek standing between her father and Ezra. Tori raised her eyebrow at Derek who shrugged before they heard Boyd yelling for Tori. Derek shook his head, he'd go see what was wrong and she could deal with her father. Aria looked past Derek and Scott to Ezra and smiled before ducking behind her sister.

"Dad, he's Derek's friend. They've known each other since they were were like sixteen/seventeen years old," Tori told him watching as Derek darted off to see what was wrong with Boyd. “Want to tell me what the issue is?” Byron didn't have a chance to answer as Derek was yelling.

“Tori, it's Isaac!” this time Derek's voice was heard both Tori and Scott took off leaving Byron, Ezra and Aria standing at the front of the house.

“Scott, get everyone on the bus,” Tori told him as they came to a stop where Derek was crouched down with Erica and Boyd around Isaac.

“Can you?” Erica asked, looking up at Tori as she felt the older girl standing behind her.

“I'll try, let me take a look and see what happened,” Tori answered as she put her hand on Erica's shoulder pulling the young girl into her arms and hugging her. “Go with Boyd and Scott, get on the bus, we'll bring Isaac,” Erica nodded, as Boyd let go of Isaac's hand and stood up before being enveloped in a hug from Tori.

“Come on, we'll go help Stiles,” Boyd nodded before he, Scott and Erica made their way back to where Stiles was attempting to round up their friends whilst feeling the beginning of a panic attack starting.

“Derek, hold him still a minute,” Tori said as she crouched down beside the two of them before sitting on the ground and motioning for Derek to put Isaac in her lap. “Isaac, sweetheart I need you to take a deep breath,”

Isaac nodded his eyes darting around as he took a deep breath before Tori used her free hand to lift up his shirt. Isaac winced as he felt the shirt being lifted up and revealed both bruising and bleeding. Tori sighed and carefully put his shirt back down again and held him to calm him down. Isaac let out a strangled whimper as he moved slightly.

“I'll carry him to the bus and we'll deal with him there,” Derek nodded before the two of them were helping Isaac onto his feet, and he was scooping him up in his arms.

“No, we'll have to do it in the house...more room,” Tori said before she ushered the two of them back to the house and past her father and Aria. “Sorry we'll explain later,”

“Tori get back here!” Byron exclaimed, Tori ignored him and showed Derek into the house into the living room. Aria and Ezra following close behind, Ezra had kept Derek's secret for a long time.

“Aria, can you grab a towel or something that you don't care about getting blood all over?” Tori questioned, as Derek held onto Isaac not wanting to get blood everywhere.

Aria raced to the linen closet and grabbed one of the oldest towels that she could find and set it down on the couch. “This good enough?” Aria questioned, Tori glanced at Derek who nodded and set the teenager down on the couch. “What are you going to do?”

“You're not going to like this...so maybe it's best to stay in the kitchen,” Derek said as Stiles brought in the medical kit and handed it to him before going back to the bus.

“Isaac sweetheart hold my hand,” Tori spoke quietly to him as Derek rooted around in the medical kit and pulled out a lighter. “This is going to hurt like a bitch,” Tori took the light and pocketed it for later.

Tori moved Isaac's shirt away from his body carefully while Derek pulled out a pair of tweezers and handed them to her. Tori carefully picked out random pieces of mistletoe and what looked to be the wolfsbane flower. Derek shuddered before he took hold of Isaac's hand and started to draw on the pain. Theo and Mike stood watching from the doorway as Allison and Liam walked into the house.

“Stiles is having a panic attack Tori, and Scott and Lydia can't calm him,” Allison said, Derek and Tori both briefly turned their attention to listening to Stiles.

“Ally, can you finish Isaac? And Liam, take Theo and Mike out to the bus?” Tori questioned, Allison nodded before the two of them were swapping places. “Isaac sweetheart, Ally's going to help you. Ally remember what we showed you?”

“Always do,” Allison nodded before she continued with what Tori had been doing with Derek's help. “Stiles' panic attack is the worst that Scott and Lydia have seen,” Allison told Derek after Tori had headed back out to the bus where Stiles was hyperventilating.

“Stiles, sweetheart, look at me,” Tori said climbing onto the bus and setting herself on the seat opposite of him. “Focus on me,” Tori took hold of his hand and tried to get him to concentrate on her.

“Can't focus,” Stiles mumbled, looking at Tori and then at Scott before back at Tori.

“Stiles, count with me,” Tori said before she started counting slowly, before Stiles started to get his breathing under control. “Come here,” Tori held her arms out once he was breathing normally again and wrapped him in her arms. “Want to tell me what happened?” Stiles shook his head before putting it on her shoulder.

Inside the Montgomery's home Derek was talking to Isaac to keep him awake while Allison finished removing the mistletoe and wolfsbane and was busy cleaning off what blood she could before putting a bandage on Isaac's side. Once Allison was finished she was sitting Isaac up and wrapping an arm protectively around the werewolf. Isaac put his head on Allison's shoulder as Derek stood up and turned to face Ella, Byron, Aria and Ezra who were watching them.

“Would someone like to tell me what is going on?” Byron folded his arms across his chest and looked at Derek, Allison and Isaac.

“No, you can ask Tori when she comes back inside,” Derek answered, he wasn't one to be intimidated ever, and Byron had nothing on the hunters. “Allison, take Isaac out onto the bus,” Allison shook her head, she didn't want to move him just yet. “Allison,”

“No, Derek. When Tori comes back,” Allison stared at the older man as she felt Isaac's head drop onto her shoulder. “Isaac?”

“Just sleepy,” Isaac mumbled, Allison and Derek exchanged a look, Tori knew more about what wolfsbane and mistletoe combined did.

“That's normal,” Tori re-entered the house with Stiles close behind her not quite being over his panic attack. “You two help him out to the bus, Stiles can stay with me,” Derek nodded before he was helping Isaac to his and Allison was picking up the first aid kit.

“Where's Theo?” Stiles' voice was barely audible but he knew that Theo would have heard him no matter what. That confused Tori as she had asked Liam to take Theo and Mike outside.

“Liam! Are you still upstairs with Theo and Mike?” Tori questioned loudly, as Aria slowly walked out of the kitchen and stood slightly behind Ezra out of her parents view.

“We're still trying to get Mike to come with us,” Liam answered back as he looked to Mike and Theo, Mike was laying down on his bed with his hands and pillow covering his head. “He backtracked up the stairs when he saw Isaac,”

Tori sighed, she'd sort that out after Derek and Allison got Isaac out to the car. Byron and Ella were standing side by side watching Tori who had Stiles inching closer to her. Aria looked at her sister and then at the teenage boy beside her and took the initiative to see if she could help in anyway. Tori wrapped an arm protectively around Stiles and gave him a hug before he stepped behind her, his panic attack not helping any.

“I can take him up to Theo?” Aria questioned, Stiles shook his head and looked at Tori – new places always freaked him out more than they should have and he couldn't help that.

“It's alright Aria, Stiles isn't too good in new places,” Tori explained as Liam walked down the stairs by himself and straight over to the older teen. “Liam?”

“I tried, Theo's still up there. They're both uhm stubborn,” Liam said the last thing in a whisper that only Tori heard.

“Li,” Tori sighed, slapping the teenager on the arm before her attention was back on her father. “Sorry, this is my little brother Liam,” Tori said as Liam looked up from where he had started to quietly talking to Stiles and waved.

“Tori, can you please tell us what is going on, and why there is so many teenagers here?” Ella questioned before she smiled and said hello to Liam.

“Ella, when you called me up last week I said that I had a few things that I needed to sort out...well these were the few things,” Tori paused taking a deep breath before she continued to speak. “My partner Derek and I work for his mother running a group home for runaways. Sadly the majority of the teenagers with us just that. Others are their friends, or mine and Derek's siblings. We are also their legal guardians,”

“You're legally responsible for those children?” Byron raised his eyebrow at her and crossed his arms again, tapping his finger against his elbow.

“Yes, but I'm going to assume that's not what you wanted to know?” Tori questioned, glancing behind her as she heard two sets of footsteps trudging down the stairs. “Li, Stiles go with Theo and Mike out to the bus,”

“Tori,” Liam whined before he was managing to guide Stiles out of the house followed by Theo and Mike.

“How much do you believe or know about the supernatural world?” Tori questioned as she saw Derek walking back towards the house and waited until he was beside her again.

“Are you sure about this?” Derek muttered, wrapping an arm around Tori as he spoke.

“No, but what other choice do we have?” Tori muttered back as they both waited for her father and step-mother to speak.


	3. Just an Illusion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How long are we going to be here?” Stiles mumbled looking at Scott briefly before he was looking out the window again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Sorry it's taking so long to update. More coming when I have the chance.

**Chapter 03:** _Just An Illusion?_

  
Derek and Tori stood watching the expressions on her father and step-mothers faces and listening to what was going on with the teenagers on the bus. Ezra looked at Derek as if to say are you entirely sure about what you're doing? Derek nodded subtly, though he had no clue if Tori was certain. Aria looked curiously at her sister and then at her parents and Derek. 

“Only if you're sure,” Derek muttered, they were still waiting for Byron and Ella to speak, Tori smiled at him as Byron opened his mouth.

“There is no such thing,” Byron stated, Tori and Derek looked at one they both heard his heart flutter as he spoke. 

“You don't believe that,” Tori said staring straight at her father as she spoke before glancing to her step-mother. “Derek,” Tori nodded to him and the two of them closed their eyes for a split second. 

“Are you sure about this?” Derek questioned, listening at Tori mumbled a yes and her heartbeat stayed steady. Both of them opened their eyes, Tori's being golden and Derek's being the red of an Alpha. 

“I'm sure,” Tori answered as she looked at Byron and Ella who had both stepped back as had Aria. “Aria, it's okay.” Tori blinked and her eyes returned to normal while Derek's stayed red. “Dad, Ella...don't be scared please,” 

“It's just an illusion, it's just an illusion,” Byron stated as calmly as he thought possible, Tori shook her head before Derek's eyes returned to their normal green state. 

“Not an illusion, you really did see our eyes change,” Tori said as she noticed that Ezra had taken Aria's hand in his. 

“We're werewolves, as are most of the teenagers with us,” Derek explained as he looked at Tori and then at her parents. “They're not dangerous. They're scared kids,”

Ella folded her arms while Byron wasn't convinced about what they had just seen. Tori offered them a smile before Ezra decided to tell them what he knew. Ezra told them that when he was a teenager in New York that Derek and his older sister had saved him. Byron and Ella still didn't believe them so Tori and Derek left, telling them that sooner or later they'd believe what they had seen.

At the bus, Allison had Isaac leaning heavily against her while Scott and Lydia sat with Stiles trying to calm him down again. Erica and Boyd were sitting side by side with Erica falling asleep on his shoulder. Theo and Liam were trying to get Mike to calm down and just sit as no one wanted to hurt him. Mason and Corey were watching their friends from the back seat while Mason occasionally looked down at the book that he was reading. 

“Mike, come here,” Tori said as she climbed onto the bus and made her way a little way down and sat down where she had a clear view of all of them. 

“We'll head to the old manor on the outskirts of town,” Derek said as he got behind the wheel of the bus and looked behind him at the teenagers and Tori. 

“Derek?” Scott questioned looking at Derek from where he was sitting with Stiles. 

“Old family home, we'll stay there until we work out what's going on,” Derek answered, he knew that something had set the teenagers off and they needed to know what it was before they continued on the way to New York. 

“We should be safe there for the time being,” Tori added, before she wrapped an arm around Mike as he sat beside her and tried shrugging her off. “Sweetheart, I need you to relax,” 

“Do you want me to contact my mom to let her know we're delayed?” Scott questioned, he knew that either his mother or Stiles' father would want to know. 

“If you can,” Tori answered as she kept an arm wrapped around Mike while Theo closed his eyes and leaned against Liam. 

Derek started the bus and headed towards the outskirts of town, Mike looked out the window his eyes darting around as he noticed all the familiar places fade into the background. Stiles sat with Scott's arms firmly around him, keeping him still it was enough to calm him down to watch the scenery. Liam looked at his older sister and then at Theo as he listened to the chimera's heartbeat slowing down. Tori glanced around the bus at the teenagers and sighed a little as Mike's heartbeat picked up again. 

“How long are we going to be here?” Stiles mumbled looking at Scott briefly before he was looking out the window again. 

“Don't know Stiles, I'm sorry. We can talk when we get to the house,” Tori answered, looking to Stiles as Derek continued to drive and Scott pulled out his phone to call his mother. 

“I'll call my mom once we get there and ask her what to do,” Derek said as they continued driving though town,. 

“Tor, where are going?” Mike questioned looking between his older sister and his twin brother as he spoke. 

“Derek's family owns a house on the out skirts of town. It's well you'll see when we get there,” Tori answered, none of the kids they looked after had ever been to the house let alone to Rosewood. 

By the time they pulled up out the front of the house, the kids realised that it was more like a castle 'a giant freaking castle' if Stiles' exclamation was anything to go by. Derek handed Cora the keys to the house and the teenager went straight to the front door an unlocked it while Derek and Tori helped Isaac out. Theo managed to coax Mike out of the bus with Liam's help while Scott and Lydia got Stiles out. Erica and Boyd were the first ones out of the bus ready to explore, followed by Corey and Mason. Allison was the one most likely to help Tori and Derek with everyone. 

“Hey Derek, where do we want to put Isaac?” Tori questioned, looking over the teenagers head as Allison watched before she offered to help Tori. 

“Put him in the room closest to ours,” Derek answered, Tori nodded before they taking Isaac into the house and straight into the bedroom. “It'll be easier for you to look after him there,” 

“I hate you sometimes,” Tori muttered as the two of carefully set Isaac onto the bed and Tori was checking his temperature.

“No, you love me,” Derek smirked as he glanced behind them and saw the rest of the teenagers traipsing into the house and Theo practically carrying his twin brother over his shoulder. 

“I do, but I can't do this on my own and you know it,” Tori said as she quickly walked into the adjoining bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth. “When was the last time we were here?” 

“A few years now, I think we were like twenty or twenty-one,” Derek answered as Tori walked back into the room and set the wash clothe on Isaac's forehead. “My aunt was here not that long ago,”

“That explains why everything is clean,” Tori laughed before she and Derek left Isaac to sleep in the bedroom. 

Derek motioned for Tori to go with her brothers to talk to them, he knew what it was like coming from a large family while all Theo, Liam and Mike had known were families of four. Tori smiled at him kissing him before she was off working out which room Theo, Liam and Mike had gone into. Theo, Liam and Mike had found one room with a double bed and a futon bed.

“I guess you boys decided that this will be your room?” Tori questioned, once she found the them on the second floor. “Go explore but please don't go too far,”

“If we're not leaving Rosewood why did I have to come here?” Mike answered looking up from where he was sitting cross-legged on the futon while Theo and Liam were laying on the bed. 

“Mike, I know it's a weird situation. Believe me, but it's easier if we're all together,” Tori said as she glanced at Liam and Theo who nodded in agreement. “Theo, what is it?”

Theo may have been nodding to Tori but the rest of his body had started shaking. Liam looked at Theo and quickly grabbed hold of Theo trying to calm him down. Theo shook his head at Liam, he didn't want Liam. Tori sighed moving from the door way and going to sit on the bed beside Theo.


End file.
